Psycho
by Mrs. Freese
Summary: Kim and Tommy are living a nice quiet normal life, What happens when an unknown evil force comes upon them. No morphing time here but there will be battles.


Tommy kisses his wife on the lips. "Mm how about another one?"

Kim laughs as she kisses him again. "I must be one amazing kisser."

"I completely agree with you but you left something off." Tommy stares down at her.

Kim eyebrows furrow. "Huh?"

"You my sexy siren forget delicious." Tommy dodges a punch and grabs Kim again. "What's with the hitting my dear; there is no need for violence especially when I was giving you a compliment" Tommy kisses Kim again. "I love you so much."

"Well, next time do not be a bonehead about it," Kim leans closer into Tommy's embrace. She loved being in his arms and the smell of his masculine scent. "I love you too."

"As much as I hate to break up our little embrace; I need to check on a few things at the dojo." Tommy gives Kim a little squeeze before he lets her go.

Kim sighs. "If it is not you at school than you are at the dojo," Kim pouts.

"Did I complain when you had all those meets to attend," Tommy kisses Kim on the forehead. "I will be back before you know it." He walks out the door.

"That is what you said the last time," Kim mutters as she sits down on the couch and picks up her book off the coffee table and begins reading.

Tommy hops in his SUV and drives to his dojo named the Green Dragon. He thinks about stopping by the flower shop and buying Kim a dozen pink roses. As he parks the truck, he decides to purchase the flowers for his wife. Tommy walks into the building and smiles down at the receptionist. "Hey Kristen, how are you doing tonight?"

Kristen stares at Tommy for a second. "Hello, Mr. Oliver, I am sorry to have to call you in (no I am not) but that leak looks bad." The leak I caused.

"No problem, just show me where the leak is and I will patch it up." Tommy waits for the receptionist to move from her desk and show him where the leak is.

"Sure, right this way sir." Kristen smiles as she walks next to him. He smells so good and looks good enough to eat. One day he will be mine. "Right up there," she points at a spot on the ceiling. Why did he wear that black muscled shirt?

Tommy inspects the leak. "Oh it is not too bad; you can go home now."

"I would feel much safer if you walked me out once the leak is fixed," Kristen was grasping at any straw to remain close to Tommy.

"I am sure no bad people are hanging out around my dojo," Tommy boasts. "If it will make you feel better than you can wait until I am finished." He walks to a supply closet and pulls out supplies. This should take about twenty minutes than a quick drive to the flower shop or it is my ass tonight. Why do I keep forgetting to buy a boatload of presents and stash them in my old command center? Tommy berates himself.

Kristen watches as Tommy stands on a ladder and fixes the leak. "Need me to hold the ladder?" Before he could comment, she was already holding the ladder.

Tommy begins patching up the leak. "Thank you."

No problem I like watching you from behind. "You are very welcome." Finish the patching up the leak and do me on my desk. She breathes in his scent. I will have some sweet dreams about him tonight. Oh, of only he knew about my undying love for him.

Fifteen minutes later, Tommy smiles at the patched up leak. "I am finished and with five minutes to spare." He waits as Kristen moves out the way as he ascends the ladder.

"Were you trying to beat a time or something?" Kristen asks as she leans against a wall.

Tommy gives her a confused look. "Um no, I just have to go obtain some flowers for the wife."

Kristen cannot hide a frown. I wish he would buy flowers for me. "Oh that is nice."

Tommy is too busy walking to the front of the dojo to notice her frown. "Kristen is you coming?" I really need to get going.

"Oh yeah, sure," Kristen walks slowly over to him. "Good thing I had extra paperwork to finish or else that leak could have become a whole lot worse." Make love to me Tommy.

"I am glad you noticed it when you did," Tommy walks Kristen to her car. "See no baddies here," he jests as he waits on her to climb inside her car.

The only baddie is your wife. "You are one smart man." Give me more compliments. Kiss me good night. Since she had started working at the dojo earlier this year, she had become infatuated with him to the point that a person would call her insane and a stalker. She did not care all she thought about was being with Tommy and no one was going to stop her from achieve her goal.

Tommy walks over to his car and guns the engine. "Ten minutes until the flower shop closes," he mutters to himself as he drives as if he is on a racecar track. Tommy hops out the truck and runs inside the flower shop. "Gloria, I hope you can fill in one more order."

Gloria looks at Tommy. "Oh Tommy what did you do this time?"

"What makes you think I did something," Tommy asks as he watches the older woman get the pink roses and tie a bow around them.

Gloria gives Tommy another look.

"Oh okay I had to check on something at the dojo and Kim wanted to snuggle." Tommy pays for the flowers and smiles at the old woman.

"Ah I remember snuggling with the hubby." Gloria smiles "Make sure you get in as many snuggle as possible." I miss my Harold.

Tommy smiles at the elderly woman. "I know because we never know when it is our time."

Gloria nods her head. "I think I should just start sending Kim a dozen pink roses each week."

"I was thinking of something like that; could you do that for me," Tommy wonders.

"Well, I guess I will have to considering you will forget or mess something up again." Gloria walks with Tommy out the door and locks up. "I live through you two."

Tommy nods his head. "I know and that is why you are invited to our dojo party." Every year since the opening of his dojo Tommy and Kim through a nice size celebration.

"I would not miss it for the world," Gloria gives Tommy a peck on the cheek.

He opens her car door and closes it for the elderly woman. She is like a second grandmother to me. Time to go home before Kim makes me sleep on the couch tonight. Tommy jogs to his car and starts the engine. Maybe I should stop by the store and buy her a box of chocolates too. Ooh, I could just picture chocolates melting between our mouths and her smiling at me with those lovely doe brown eyes. Tommy trembles thinking about Kim.


End file.
